


Doing All The Running

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely there were easier ways of getting Becker's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing All The Running

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Doing All The Running  
> Characters: Jess Parker & Hilary Becker  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Surely there were easier ways of getting Becker's attention.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was No Pain, No Gain.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Faster, Jess. No pain, no gain."

Jess bit her lip and tried to catch up to Becker. Had he always been this annoying? He was trying to help but his motivational slogans annoyed her. Signing up for a 5K run had seemed like an excellent way to spend time with him but he was in much better shape and had to keep slowing down for her. As she drew level with him he smiled.

"You're improving."

Ah there it was, the smile that made her stomach flip. He took off running leaving Jess no choice but to chase after him.


End file.
